How to win the heart of Pepper Potts
by Mrs. VirginiaStark
Summary: Pepper und Tony machen eine Geschäftsreise nach Japan... Was für Tony die Chance sein sollte Peppers Herz zu gewinnen, wird zum lebensgefährlichen Abenteuer für beide...


**Hallo und willkommen zur ersten deutschen Story unter diesem Account, da viele Leute darum gebeten haben, dass ich auch mal wieder in meiner Muttersprache schreibe.**

**Lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt, sowohl Lob als auch konstruktive Kritik sind gerne gesehen. :D**

Als Pepper Potts endlich ihren Laptop zuklappte, war es bereits kurz nach Mitternacht. Nicht, dass das als Tony Stark's persönliche Assistentin eine ungewöhnliche Zeit wäre, im Vergleich zu den letzten Wochen war es geradezu ein freier Abend. Sie strich sich den grauen Rock zurecht und zupfte den dazu passenden Blazer wieder an die richtige Position, bevor sie leise seufzte, aufstand und sich nach unten begab, wo Tony sicher noch an irgendeinem seiner Projekte arbeitete. Tatsächlich fand sie ihn zusammengekauert auf einem Stuhl, einen Handschuh des Iron Man-Anzuges in seiner Hand und zahllose Hologramme vor sich, von denen Pepper nicht mal die Hälfte verstand. Wollte sie auch gar nicht, denn dann hätte sie sicher noch mehr zu tun.

Tony hatte weder das vertraute Klackern bemerkt, das sie sonst dank der allgegenwärtigen High-Heels verriet, noch das leise Piepen, als sie ihren Türcode eintippte und erschrak deshalb ein wenig, als er ihre Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Mr. Stark?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Nicht mehr als ein Grummeln war die Antwort, aber für den Moment reichte es für Pepper aus.

„Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich jetzt nach Hause gehe... und vergessen Sie nicht die Planung für die Geschäftsreise."

Tony grummelte erneut und Pepper machte sich seufzend wieder auf den Weg nach oben; es war doch immer das gleiche mit ihrem Boss...

Ihr Apartement war kalt und dunkel, als Pepper dort ankam. Nachdem sie die Schlüssel mit einem leisen *klonk* in die Schale neben der Tür hatte fallen lassen, schaltete sie die Heizung an und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Es blieben ihr nicht mal mehr 5 Stunden Schlaf, doch das war sie inzwischen gewohnt. Außerdem gab es ja auch immer noch Concealer... Doch dafür, dass sie nicht jede Nacht an Tony dachte, gab es leider noch kein Mittel, dachte Pepper bitter. Sie zog den Blazer und den Rock aus, hängte beides zusammen mit ihrer Bluse auf einen Bügel und begab sich ins Bad, um sich abzuschminken. Als sie kurze Zeit später ins Bett sank, merkte sie zwar, wie müde sie tatsächlich war, doch die Gedanken an ihren Boss waren nicht verschwunden; ganz im Gegenteil. Tony hatte seit Afghanistan keine Frauen mehr abgeschleppt, aber Pepper wäre es unter diesen Umständen lieber gewesen, er hätte es getan. Dann hätte sie sich wenigstens keine Hoffnungen gemacht, wann immer er sie anders ansah als sonst oder irgendeine seiner dämlichen aber anziehenden Bemerkungen machte. Natürlich hatte sie von Anfang an gewusst, auf was sie sich einließ, wenn sie für den größten Playboy der Welt arbeitete. Pepper wusste, dass sie attraktiv war, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht einfach irgendein Flittchen war, welches auf Tony Stark hereinfallen würde... Doch seit einiger Zeit musste auch sie sich eingestehen, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte und sie war sich nicht sicher, was daraus werden würde.

Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker sagte Pepper, dass es höchste Zeit für Schlaf war, und sie schloss die Augen, versuchte wenigstens für ein paar Stunden diesen Mann zu vergessen.

Tony hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen, denn er hatte unbedingt das neue Upgrade für den Mark 14 fertigstellen müssen.

„Jarvis?" fragte er seine künstliche Intelligenz. „Wie spät ist es?"

„7:45 Uhr, Sir."

Verdammt... Pepper würde in ein paar Minuten hier sein, und sie war immer pünktlich. Tony wusste, dass er sich einen Tadel einfangen würde. In dieser Beziehung verhielt sie sich fast wie seine Mutter. Schon hörte er sie die Treppe hinunter kommen und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. Dass er so seine blutunterlaufenden Augen nicht verstecken konnte, entging ihm jedoch.

„Guten Morgen Mr. - du hast nicht geschlafen..."

Es war selten, dass Pepper Tony duzte, auch wenn er sie immer darum bat. Doch wenn sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte, vergaß sie ihre Professionalität.

Tony winkte nur ab und machte Anstalten, sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zuzuwenden, als Pepper fragte:

„Haben Sie sich um die Reiseplanung gekümmert?"

Es traf Tony eiskalt. Da hatte er einmal darauf bestanden, sich selbst um eine Geschäftsreise zu kümmern, und es wäre ganz bestimmt sein Schlüssel zum Herz von Pepper Potts gewesen... Er hatte alles geplant, aber nicht abgeschickt. Pepper deutete das betretene Schweigen richtig und grinste süffisant.

„Nun, der Jet fliegt morgen, ich denke um den Rest müssen wir uns dann vor Ort bemühen".

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Werkstatt und ging nach oben an die Arbeit.

Das war wohl das letzte Mal gewesen, dass Tony eine Geschäftsreise planen wollte. Sie war gleich von Anfang an skeptisch gewesen, alles ihm zu überlassen, aber er war so euphorisch gewesen. Und da Pepper wusste, dass Tony nur in den besten Hotels schlafen und essen wollte, hatte sie ihm vertraut, es nicht völlig in den Sand zu setzten. Falsch gedacht. Im Gegensatz zu Tony machte es ihr nichts aus, in einem Land wie Japan - wohin die Geschäftsreise gehen sollte - die westlichen Standards etwas schleifen zu lassen.

Pepper hatte bereits ihren üblichen Sitz im Jet eingenommen und war langsam aber sicher genervt von Tony's Gemecker.

„14 Stunden, Pepper... 14 Stunden... mit dem Anzug wäre ich viel schneller da..", jammerte er.

Pepper seufzte und steckte sich ihre Stöpsel in die Ohren, um sein Gezeter nicht weiter ertragen zu müssen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, die er auf und ab gelaufen war, ließ er sich schließlich in seinen Sitz fallen und sah Pepper an. Sie hatte den Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt und sah nach draußen. Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne glänzten ihre Haare, die sie ausnahmsweise mal wieder offen trug, noch röter als sonst. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, und ihr rechter Zeigefinger trommelte langsam den Takt auf ihrem Knie mit. Sie sah gerade einfach wunderschön aus, und Tony ertappte sich dabei, wie er sie noch länger anstarrte als normalerweise.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen was es war, aber etwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen geändert. Tony hatte noch nie mehr mit einer Frau anzufangen gewusst als mit ihr zu schlafen, doch mit Pepper fielen ihm plötzlich so viele Dinge ein. Wie schön wäre es zum Beispiel, wenn er einfach so ihre Hand nehmen könnte oder sie nach einem stressigen Meeting mit einer Massage verwöhnen würde. Er hatte gedacht, er kenne Pepper so gut, doch plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten sollte. Eins war jedoch klar: Er würde diese Reise nicht verschwenden und versuchen, ihr endlich näher zu kommen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was ihre Gefühle betraf. Pepper öffnete die Augen und lächelte Tony seltsam vertraut an. Er lächelte zurück, senkte jedoch relativ schnell den Kopf.

Pepper konnte Tony's Verhalten nicht nachvollziehen. An einem Tag verhielt er sich wie der größte Idiot, und dann waren sie plötzlich wieder beste Freunde. Natürlich hatte sie bemerkt, dass er sie angestarrt hatte, aber sie beschloss fürs erste, nicht darauf einzugehen. Sie hatten immer noch 12 Stunden Flug vor sich, und Pepper schloss erneut die Augen, versuchte wenigstens ein bisschen zu entspannen, bevor der Stress mit Tony in Japan weitergehen würde.

Tony merkte nach einiger Zeit, dass Pepper's Atem immer ruhiger wurde, und er wartete, bis er sich ganz sicher war, dass sie schlief. Dann stand er auf und schnallte sie vorsichtig ab, hob sie auf seinen Arm und trug sie zur Couch. Am liebsten wollte er sie gar nicht loslassen, aber er legte sie doch ab und deckte sie zu. Sie sah so friedlich und zufrieden aus wenn sie schlief, und er hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sie so stresste. Tony lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte:

„Es tut mir leid, Pepper..."

Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, ihre Wange zu küssen, und er musste sich zurückhalten, um es nicht zu tun. Aber er wusste auch, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen wäre.


End file.
